Blinders
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She had never held him so close, never allowed herself the pleasure of this intimacy. And she couldn't help but relish it. It was as though her arms had been created to hold him, and the breath in her was to sustain him. Missing scene from Blinded. EO


A missing scene from Blinded. I don't know about everyone else, but I do not think Kathy would have been able to stay with Elliot all night, especially with no chair. So who stayed with him? Olivia, of course! LOL. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Dedicated to Ciskokid. She knows why. LOL

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia stared at the window, into her wounded partner's room. Kathy was holding his hand tightly, and Olivia felt a deep twinge of envy. She wanted to be the one who comforted him, who held his hand and reassured him in the depths of the night. She looked down at her clothes, stained with his blood, and she nearly choked. He was blinded, possibly permanently, and all she wanted was to be in there with him. But with his wife there, she felt out of place, an interloper.

She sighed deeply and rested her head against the glass. Her heart was breaking all over again as she watched them. Kathy didn't understand as much as she did, how close he came to his demise. She had held him in her arms and cradled his head against her shoulder, promising him that he would be okay over and over again. She had cringed as his warm blood soaked her clothes, but at the same time rejoiced that his heart was still beating and that he was still warm in her arms.

The time that passed before the paramedics arrived was the shortest and longest length of time she had ever known. She had never held him so close, never allowed herself the pleasure of this intimacy. And she couldn't help but relish it. It was as though her arms had been created to hold him, and the breath in her was to sustain him.

His chest had rose and fallen against hers, and as long as it did, she knew he would get through this. She would get him through this, somehow. Then the paramedics had shown up, and they practically had to pry him out of her arms. She didn't care that they were trained professionals. As long as she was holding him, he would be safe. She could protect him in her arms. But instead she had to settle for stumbling to her feet and clumsily following the paramedics as they rushed her partner into the bus. They had tried to keep her out of the bus, but one look from her and they backed off, allowing her to sit at her beloved partner's side. He looked so small, so vulnerable, and nothing like the man she knew. She had grabbed his hand and held it with all of her strength, willing her life into him.

The ride to the hospital was indeterminable, and she couldn't help the tears that spilled down her cheeks as she held his hand and prayed. Then before she knew it, they were at the hospital and Elliot was whisked away from her watchful gaze.

"Olivia?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin at Kathy's small voice. She turned around, surprised. It hadn't even registered in her mind that Kathy had left her partner's side. "Kathy? What's wrong?"

Kathy rubbed her arms and looked down at the floor. "Look... I have to go home... Lizzie and Dickie have to be picked up..." She brushed her hair back and sighed shakily. "Can you stay with him?"

It took a moment for Olivia to figure out what Kathy was asking, but as soon as she did, she nodded. "I'll stay with him," she assured the blond woman, stepping around her. "I'll call you if anything changes."

Kathy nodded. "Thanks."

Olivia gave her a small, reassuring smile before she rushed into her partner's room.

Elliot heard the door open, and he frowned. Kathy had said she was going home. Then the distinct scent of lilacs and Panteen shampoo filled his nostrils, and inside he smiled. "Liv...?" he called out.

She nodded, approaching his bed. "I'm here, Elliot."

He inhaled deeply when he felt her hand come to rest on his arm. Her touch set his arm on fire, and he shivered.

Seeing him shiver, Olivia frowned. "El, what's wrong? Are you cold?" She grabbed his blanket and pulled it tighter around him.

He shook his head slowly. "I'm fine."

Relaxing a little, she gently ran her hand over his arm. She had touched him more in the past six hours than she had in ten years, and she couldn't bring herself to stop. She needed the reassurance that he was still with her, and on a deeper level, she sensed that he did, too.

"Did Kathy go home?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "She did."

He inhaled deeply. The touch of her hand was more comforting and more soothing than anything a doctor could give him in any syringe. He was feeling vulnerable and very alone, but with her beside him, it was fading fast. She gave him a sense of security and stability that no one else could give him, not even Kathy. And he didn't want to lose it.

A single tear slid down Olivia's cheek, and she was selfishly thankful that he couldn't see it. She was not a weak woman, except when it came to him.

He could feel the tension rolling off of her in waves, and he lifted his free hand and settled it over hers. "It's going to be okay, Liv," he murmured reassuringly. "The doctors are optimistic."

She chewed on her lower lip. "You're right. It's going to be okay." In a bold gesture, she turned her hand in his and laced her fingers through his. Then she squeezed his hand tightly.

For the first time since regaining consciousness, he smiled, stroking her skin with his thumb.

Feeling more and more daring, Olivia reached up and gently smoothed her hand over his hair, relishing in the look that came across his face. "You're tired," she observed quietly.

He leaned into her hand, nodding. He was exhausted, and with Olivia by his side, he knew he'd be able to rest easier.

She caressed his hair again, then sat down on the edge of his bed and held his hand tight. "Try to get some rest, El."

"Are you going to stay?"

She nodded immediately. "Of course I will." She caressed his arm.

He nodded again and settled back into the pillows, squeezing her hand as he felt sleep encroach on the corners of his mind. He wouldn't be able to fight it for much longer, but as long as Olivia was there, he'd be fine.

She held his hand tight and watched as he fell asleep, but she still couldn't bring herself to move from his side. And no one was going to make her. He was injured and vulnerable, and she had already failed to protect him once. She wasn't about to let him down again. So she made herself comfortable and watched him sleep.

And that night, when he startled awake from nightmares and cried out, she was there. Disregarding everything, she drew him into her arms and held him as he shook and whimpered from the pain and fear. And when he fell back asleep cradled in her arms, she still didn't let him go. She simply held him tighter and kissed his head, allowing the weight of him to soothe her own racing heart.

As long as she held him, he was safe. So she refused to let him go, and instead turned her head and watched as hues of pink and blue splashed across the early morning sky.

The End

A/N: It turned out a little fluffier than planned, but fluff is good. Am I right, people? I hope everyone enjoyed this. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
